


Jeans e bretelle

by AThousandSuns1



Series: The Man from U.N.C.L.E + porn [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: «Hai indossato di meglio.»Gaby questa volta non attende che Solo le riempia il bicchiere: afferra la bottiglia e dopo aver dato un'occhiata all'etichetta beve un sorso. Un bel sorso. «Intendi gli abiti della nostra prima missione? Ovvio che lo pensi, li hai scelti tu.»Napoleon si versa una generosa quantità di whisky nel bicchiere. «Senza offesa,» punta un indice su di lei «non chiamerei quel coso "vestito" nemmeno se fosse l'ultimo straccio sulla faccia della terra.»
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller
Series: The Man from U.N.C.L.E + porn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593868
Kudos: 6
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Jeans e bretelle

«Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui.» 

Gaby si muove senza far rumore - Napoleon si chiede come sia possibile quando indossa quegli enormi scarponi da lavoro.

«Posso offrirle un drink, signorina Teller?» la canzona.

«Forse dovrei essere io a offrirtelo.»

«Peril?» domanda nel goffo tentativo di sviare la conversazione.

«Sarà fuori a sparare a qualcosa. O ad accoltellare qualcosa, chi può saperlo? Meglio non stargli intorno, ora.»

«Almeno reagisco meglio di lui.»

«Lo dici come se l'alcolismo fosse un toccasana.»

«Vuoi un drink o no?»

Gaby afferra un bicchierino e glielo porge senza fiatare. Per lei, Napoleon sceglie dallo scaffale un rum poco invecchiato, dal retrogusto fruttato. Le riempie il bicchiere e posa la bottiglia sul bancone prima di aggirarlo e tornare a sedersi accanto a lei. Osserva Gaby buttar giù il liquore in un unico sorso, senza assaporarlo.

Napoleon alza gli occhi al cielo, però la imita: conosce già il sapore del suo whisky.

Non vuole parlare della missione, di come sia andato tutto storto, ma non sopporta il silenzio, Napoleon Solo proprio non riesce a chiudere la bocca. «Serata elegante?»

Gaby abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua consunta salopette di jeans, come si fosse appena ricordata di ciò che indossa. L'olio di motore tinge petto e ginocchia e il tessuto è così logoro che una bretella minaccia di staccarsi da un momento all'altro, la trama sfilacciata.

Riesce a sorridergli. «Lo sai che mi piace tenermi occupata. E poi è il mio vestito preferito.»

«Hai indossato di meglio.»

Gaby questa volta non attende che Solo le riempia il bicchiere: afferra la bottiglia e dopo aver dato un'occhiata all'etichetta beve un sorso. Un bel sorso. «Intendi gli abiti della nostra prima missione? Ovvio che lo pensi, li hai scelti tu.»

Napoleon si versa una generosa quantità di whisky nel bicchiere. «Senza offesa,» punta un indice su di lei «non chiamerei quel coso "vestito" nemmeno se fosse l'ultimo straccio sulla faccia della terra.»

Un altro sorso di rum. «Ha i suoi vantaggi.»

«Mmh?»

Gaby si sfila gli scarponi prima di saltare giù dallo sgabello. «Si toglie facilmente.»

A dimostrare la propria affermazione, sbottona le due bretelle svelando una semplice maglietta bianca. Napoleon non resiste e afferra il tessuto ruvido tirando giù il resto della salopette in uno strattone privo della sua solita eleganza, prima di afferrare Gaby per i fianchi - a volte Napoleon dimentica quant'è minuta, forse perché a dispetto della corporatura riesce a mettere sotto scacco chiunque le capiti a tiro, compresi i suoi compagni. Specialmente i suoi compagni.

Gaby gli morde il collo, poi il lobo, un'esortazione a fare in fretta, più in fretta. Un attimo dopo essersi abbassato le braghe un paio di gambe sottili, ma forti, lo avvinghiano. Napoleon scansa gli slip e la prende lì sul bancone, senza cortesia e senza battute ammalianti - nessuna delle due ha mai funzionato con Gaby, comunque.

Lo lascia dettare il ritmo - sa che questa sera Napoleon ne ha bisogno - così come ha bisogno delle sue unghie piantate nella schiena e dei suoi morsi. Gaby è brava, in questo - brava a leggere le persone - ed è generosa, ma solo con chi se lo merita. Napoleon, a quanto pare, se lo merita, almeno per stanotte.

La sua mano s'intrufola sotto la maglia leggera; le dita saggiano il ventre piatto, Napoleon sente i muscoli guizzare sotto la pelle soffice e giunge fino al seno, la tocca esigente.

Gaby gli si aggrappa come se fosse lei quella ad aver bisogno di sostegno, le unghie corte piantate nella stoffa. Napoleon vorrebbe tanto sentirle affondare nella carne e Gaby deve avere lo stesso pensiero perché lo obbliga a fermarsi per potergli strappare di dosso la camicia e poi la canotta. E poi sente le dita callose sulla pelle, la bacia e geme contro la sua bocca, soddisfatto.

Con ogni spinta affonda sempre di più in lei e Gaby l'accoglie senza riserve né giudizi, fa del suo meglio per incontrare ogni movimento. In un'altra notte, Napoleon l'avrebbe portata di sopra e si sarebbe dedicato con calma e devozione a ogni curva del suo corpo, fino a farla implorare - e far implorare Gaby richiede parecchio lavoro. Ma questa è una notte diversa. Napoleon vuole solo smettere di pensare e si riempie la testa del suo profumo e del suo calore.

Gaby gli tira i capelli ma Napoleon brama più di quello, più di quel dolore che sente appena; copre la mano di Gaby con la sua e la guida dove vuole, non una parola. Le dita sottili di Gaby si stringono intorno al suo collo e quando lei viene, tremante, la presa si fa più stretta; Napoleon strizza gli occhi travolto dalla sensazione e non può far altro che seguirla.

Se ne stanno così, avvinghiati, e quando Napoleon tenta, discreto, di sgusciare via, Gaby lo stringe un po' di più in quell'abbraccio di cui ha così tanto bisogno. Quando gli carezza i capelli, qualcosa in Napoleon si spezza e nasconde il viso contro il collo di Gaby, rifugiandosi nel suo calore.

Gli lascia qualche istante per rimettere insieme i pezzi, gli sfiora la guancia con la punta del naso. «Ancora convinto che la salopette sia orrenda?» sussurra sulla sua pelle.

Napoleon ride appena. «Ha i suoi vantaggi.» 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa all'Italian P0rn Fest XIII edizione e all'Epiphany Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone.


End file.
